Clannad
by Anime Forever In My Heart
Summary: Clannad (I do not own anything! I am just syimple writing this, for those who don't wanna watch the anime, and just wanna read it. NO COPY WRITE INTENDED!)
1. Chapter 1

_**"I hate this town. It's filled with memories that I'd rather forget. I go to school everyday. Hang out with my friends... And then, I go home. There's no place I'd rather not go ever again. I wonder if anything will ever change... Will that day ever come?"**_

I started my way up a hill, filled with cherry blossom tree's and there, I saw a girl.

"Anpon!" She said. It slightly startled me. "Do you like this school? I have to say that I love it very, very much. But soon, everything changes. Well, at least it does, eventually..." She said.

_'A girl I don't know... She isn't talking to me. She's probably talking to someone in her heart.'_ I thought.

"Fun things... happy things... they'll all... They'll all eventually change someday, you know?" She said as she was looking up slightly. "But can you still love this place?" She said. I stood there and thought. "Just go and find more..." I said.

She gasped looking at me, and the wind blew.  
"All you have to do is find other fun and happy things. It's not so hard." We exchanged looks. "Come on! Let's go..." I said as I started to walk. She followed beside me.

_**"And, so, we begin... A long, long, upward climb..."**_

**Writer's note: Hey, so, this is how, I'm gonna write this. It's gonna, be like, my 'Spirited Away' story, exact. word for word, But, this is gonna, be, in parts. PART 1: Always being, the beginning, before. the opening (Megumeru By Lia) Then the literate story. After that, I'm gonna, give, you, the link, to the Opening, like I did, here, then the ending, at the end. Please, enjoy this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hehehehe... I haven't seen it, in a long time..." Said a school girl.

I started walking, towards, my friends, house.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"ErAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sunohara. "How about it, Sunohara! You come, to your senses?!" Said a man. "You and your CD player, turned up, day, after, day!"  
"Well, I can't, get myself, going, untill I hear, that song." Said Sunohara. "ERAH!" The man, through Sunohara, up, in his arms. "Ah!"  
And then, I popped, in.

"I swear, everyday, it's the, same, thing." I said. "Well, Okasaki... Don't, just, stand there! Help me!" Cried Sunohara.  
"No, I don't, wanna, turn, into a lame brain, like you." I said. "You can, be, really, cold-hearted. Do you, know, that!" Cried Sunohara. The guy, started to shake him. Then throw, him, at the guy. guy to guy, went Sunohara, and, eventually, they started, kicking, him, back. "Wooo, Woah! Ah! Hmfph" Sunohara landed, on the floor, face first.

Another guy, threw, him, up, and kicked, him, in, the air. "Woah..." I said, amazed.

They guys, threw, him, back, to each other, and, one, body slammed, Sunohara, into the floor.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Shouted The dorm mother, Misae Sagara. She came running, spinning, a broom, like, it was, a baton. "Will you, guys, knock it off!" She shouted. "Ah!" The guys, ran, away, and out, of the building, scared.

"Those, stupid, kids." Said Misae, Slamming, her broom, on the floor.

"I'm the one, all, the, darn, neighbors, complain, to, you know." She said.  
'It's, not, easy, being a dorm, mother, is it...?' I thought. "Misae, you, should have, come, sooner, to, save me." Said Sunohara, grabbing, onto Misae's, Pants, leg. "You're, just, as much, at fault. I hope, you've learned, your, lesson, after, that, little, assault." Said Misae.

"Yes, Ma,am." Said Sunohara.

(*BREAK*)

**A/N : I've decided, to make, each, episode, into 3 parts.  
PART 1: Before, the opening.  
PART 2: After, the opening.  
PART 3: After, the showing, of what episode, you're watching (A.K.A: 4-7 Minutes, Into, The Anime) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh. Damn those rugby team, jerk offs." Said Sunohara, slumped forward, resting, his chin on the table.  
"No one, can hear you, if you whisper..." I said.

"Damn, those rugby team, jerk off's!" I shouted. "Who said that!" Someone, in the, other, apartment room, kicked the wall. "Who said that!" He shouted. Sunohara started, freaking out, he ran, up to me, putting me in a head lock. "Are you trying, to get me, killed!?" He asked.

"Ugh, you are such a wimp, you know, that?" I said. "Well, if there was, just, one of those guys, I wouldn't give in." Said Sunohara. "There's, just, to many, of them." He said, standing up. "but, just, wait, and see." He said.

"I'll get all of them, good, just, before our graduation, day. Then, Okazaki, is my friend, I'll let you, watch my back." He said, holding his thumb up, and winking. I did the same.

"Lucky Me. I got you covered" I said. I faced, the table, and crossed my arms.

"You're, not, gonna, do it!" Said Sunohara, pointing, at me. "To be honest, with ya, I'm,more, on there side, then yours." "Since when!?" Asked Sunohara. "Since , that day, when-" I started. "Keep it, down, will ya!" Shouted, the man, in the other, apartment, room.

Sunohara screamed, and flinched, back, a bit. "Ah!" he jumped, to the,other, side, of the table, in front of me.

"Shall I, kick 'em back?" I asked, holding up, my foot. Sunohara freaked out, rubbing, his, hands, through his hair, and head.

_**"So, this day ends, like, all, the others, do."**_

I was reading a book, as was Sunohara. "So, can I have some tea, or something?" I asked. "No. I'm all out." Said Sunohara.

_**"with,no,particular objective, and, nothing, to feel passionate,**_** about."**

I closed, the book, and placed it, on the table. "Pretty please?" I asked, in the praying position. "Begging, won't , get any tea, to appear!" Shouted Sunohara, a little annoyed.

_**(AU)**_

_There is one table, and a window, filling, half, the whole wall, and one girl._

_"This is a__ world, that has ended. Nothing is born, nothing dies. Not, even, passing time, exists. If I were, looking, for somewhere, to be born, I, don't, think, I should, choose, this world." I see, a girl walk, in._

_"And in this world, such, as it is... There is, someone. I wonder, if she can, see me."_

_The girl was sitting, knee's up, and in a corner, gazing, out, the window. "I havent been born, into this, world, a girl, living, alone, in a world, that, has, ended. A girl, living, in this, empty, and still, world. For some reason, I am, bothered, by that girl."_

_(**AU END)**_

I walked, to my classroom. I go, to open the door, and then, hear, my name. "Okazki, and Sunohara, aren't here, yet." Said, one of, my classmates. "I wonder, what they're planning, to do, going on, to college, and entrance exams. They're seniors, you know." Said another. "Forget, about those ,two. We, don't, need to, waste a moment, of our lives, worrying, over those two, bums!" Said one. I walked in.

The three, looked, at me. "Heh."

I placed my bag, down, on my desk, and sat, getting comfortable, then, looking, out, the window. "umm... Okazaki..." Said Ryou. "Huh, What's the matter? What is it?" I asked. "Looks, like you're, a little, late, today. Aren't you?" She said. "So?'

"Well... I, just, think, you should, come to school, on time, everyday, that's all..." She said. "Oh, you're starting, to sound, like the class leader, or something, you know that?" I said. "But... It's not, any '_or something' _I , really, am, the Class leader." She said. "Hey, Okazaki, don't, make her, cry. You'll have her big sister, rushing, in," Said a classmate.

"Oh, don't, worry. I'm not, crying, at all!" Said Ryou.

"Okay, I got it. let's, just, see, how I do, tomorrow." I said, looking, back, out, the window, resting, my head, in my hand.

"Well, then uh... I'll read, your fortune." She said, getting out, a deck, of cards. "You see, fortune telling's my hobbie." She said. I looked, at her. She started, shuffling, the cards. The cards flew, from her hands, and on the floor. "Uh, oh boy." I said, scooting my chair, back, to help, pick them, up.

"It says, 'You're going, to be, late, tomorrow.' " She said. "Eh, Uh!" I fell, over, in my chair. I got up, holding, onto the desk. "Are you, trying, to make me, mad!?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's, just, what the cards say. I think, this is, your future." She said. "You think, _that's, my future?" _I asked. There was, a Queen, of spades, ten, of diamonds, and, an ace, of hearts.

"On your way, to school, you'll have a, romantic, meeting, with a, sweet, girl. You'll forget, all, about the time, and, _that's,_ why, you're going, to be, late." She said.

"Seem's, to be, awfully, specific, don't, you think?" I asked. "You can, call it, '_a maidens inspiration'_ " She said.

"Hey! Tomoya Okazaki!" Screamed, a girl. It was Kyou Fujibayashi. Ryou's, twin sister.

A book, came flying, towards my head. I ducked, and the book, flew, out the window, and into the tree.

"Sister, what is it?" Asked Ryou. I looked up "uh-oh" I said. Kyou walked, towards us, madly. "You have got some nerve, picking, on my, little, sister, you flee brain." She said, grabbing my school uniforms, tie. "I'm gonna beat you." She said. "Jeez, would you, just, relax. I was, only, talking, to her." I said.

"That's right, sis. He wasn't picking, on me." Said Ryou, waving her hands. Kyou looked, at her, then back at me. she stepped back, and let my tie, slip, out of her hand. "Oh, in that case... Huh? Were you having Ryou read your fortune, or something?" Asked Kyou.

"Yeah. She said, 'I'll have a, romantic, meeting, with a sweet girl, tomorrow." I said. "Is that so?" Said Kyou, putting her hand, to her chin, smirking. "Okay. What's up, with that face?" I asked. "Nothing, at all, lover boy, well, good luck." Said Kyou, patting, my shoulder. She walked, away, swinging, her arms, and legs, laughing. Me and Ryou, exchanged looks.

I walked, throught the halls, holding a plastic bag, filled with my lunch. "Now, where should I eat this?" I asked myself.

"A ghost?" Asked a guy. "They say 'A ghost appears'. You know, that girl, who got killed, in that traffic accident?" "They were probably seeing things."  
'A ghost, huh?' I said, still walking.

I looked ou the window. There she was, the girl, from the hillside path, where the cherry blossums fell.

"Oh, you eating, alone?" I asked her. "You should, eat, in the classroom, with all your friends." I said. 'Anpon...' I thought. "Are you listening, to me?" I asked. She looked up. "No, I'm so sorry, I'm in the middle, of my lunch, time meal." She said. "So, I see." I said, sitting beside her.

I watched her, as she placed down her wrapper, and took a sip, from her juice box. I took a bite, from my sandwhich.

I continued eating. "What did... So, what did you want?" She asked. I looked, at her. "Nothing, really. I was just wondering, why you're here, eating, lunch, alone." I answered. "Let me ask you. Do you, like this, school, very, much?" She said. "... No, not especially." I said. "I love, this, school, very, very, much. I use to have friends, I could talk to, and teachers, I was close, to." She said.

"But, now it's just..." She started. "Did something happen?" I asked. "It'S just, that I was out of school, for a long time, last year, so, everything's different... And I..." She said. "Have to, take the year, over?" I said, finishing her sentence.

"Yes, I'm a repeater..." She said, giggling, a bit. "Everyone, I knew, has already, graduated, and gone on, with their lives, so, there isn't, anyone, I know, here, anymore... It's kinda weird, but, I feel a little like Rip Van Winkle." She said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've only, just, met you, and I'm telling you, all this." She said.

"Oh, I see, so that's why, you were, talking, to yourself?" I asked. "But, weren't you, in any, of the clubs, or anything?" I asked. "Well, I really wannted to, join, this schools, Drama Club, but, I don't know, physically, I'm weak, so, I can't be, very active, so, I don't, think, I'd get any part's." She said.

"If that's the case, then. just, do as much, as you can." I said. "Why not, at least, check out, the Drama Club, after school?" I said. "But, I..." "Oh look, they're looking, this way." I said, pointing, to a few girls, in the school.

"If, you're always looking so sad, you won't make any, friends. Try smiling, and waving, at them." I said. "But..." "Common, just try it, a big smile." I said. She did it. The girls walked away, before they even saw her. "they didn't notice, you..." I said. "I guess, I don't stand out, much, not even, in my classes." She said.

(*BREAK*)

**A/N: (AU) means 'Alternate Universe' when it changes, to the robot, and the girl, thing. Hey! So, I added more, to this, chapter. Check back soon!**


End file.
